1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system configured to realize talking over mobile phone terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio communication via mobile phones, although communication efficiency is increased with developing the communication technology, how a limited radio resource is efficiently utilized may still remain as a problem. As an example of an improving measure to eliminate this problem, there is proposed a system configured to buy and sell a resource in accordance with a fluctuation in traffic (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-217964).
In addition, there is also proposed a mobile communication system configured such that the telephone call charge for intra-home-zone calls is made different from that for extra-home-zone calls in a radio communication network (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-174932). In this bulletin, there is also described an effect that a home zone in which the telephone call charge of a mobile phone is made as low as that of a stationary telephone is realized, thereby reducing the load on the radio communication network.